


A Gesture

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson never brought him roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gesture

Watson never brought him roses.

To be fair, Watson never had a good reason to, and had he, Holmes would have merely laughed and teased him for being a romantic fool. But all the same, Holmes was not showered with the same abundance of gifts that Mary was. Mary got roses. Holmes got vitriol.

Coward gave him a rose, once. When Holmes had finally tracked him down, Coward had laughed, smiled at him and produced a rose out of thin air. Offered it on his upturned palms, wrists held together, waiting for the handcuffs. Smiled, more bitter than Holmes cares to remember; "A mystery, Holmes. I know how much you adore them."

You can't get answers from those with bruises around their necks and stiffness in their limbs, but it doesn't stop Coward from grinning at him.


End file.
